


Forgotten

by qwibbs



Category: Dragon Quest XI
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Pining, Temporary Amnesia, kinda angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 14:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17551709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwibbs/pseuds/qwibbs
Summary: Erik is left alone with his thoughts. Maybe he should tell him after all.He doesn’t. And then it’s too late.





	Forgotten

 

Sylvando is, of course, the first one to notice.  
He had probably realized it before even Erik himself considered the possibility and had (mercifully) kept quiet about it. Though that peace had to get ruined eventually, in this case by Erik thinking a _little bit_ too much about his feelings towards a certain Luminary which led him to the conclusion that they might lean a _little bit_ more towards “romantic” than “friendship”.

He really had to go and fall in love with the quiet guy destined to save the world. That’s just his luck. Typical.

He muses it’s his own fault for listening to a person who calls themselves The Seer.

Erik tries to keep it under the rug, he really tries and he thinks he is doing a decent job. At least until he sees Sylvando strutting in his direction, a knowing look in his eyes. Erik knows this man well enough to recognize the face he is making and immediately has the feeling he won’t like the conversation to come.  
Sylvando, pretending that he isn’t noticing Erik’s discomfort, sits down next to him.

Their tiny group is on their way to Arboria and decided to make camp for this evening. While Erik enjoys the banter of his friends he sometimes needs some peace and quiet which is when he goes to sit a little bit farther from the campfire than usual. He usually doesn’t mind his friends intruding, though, so he nods in acknowledgement as Sylvando goes to make himself comfortable.

“So… Erik, darling. When are you going to tell our sweet hero over there that you feel tiny, beautiful butterflies in your stomach whenever you see him?”

Sylvando has always been smarter than he pretends to be.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about Sylv.” He is desperate to avoid this whole situation.

Sylvando meanwhile gives him a deadpan look. “Honey, please. I’m not stupid.” Right. So. That went well.

Erik sighs. “Okay, so maybe, _maybe_ I know what you’re talking about,” he offers at last.

“And…?”

“And I’ve decided to ignore it.”

Sylvando has never looked more disappointed.

"Aw, Erik don’t be like that! I’ve been rooting for you and Eleven,” he says, scrunching up his eyebrows and looking thoughtful before he continues. “You two would be adorable.”

Erik feel his face heating up. It’s not the first time he had a mental imagine of them… being together but it’s still a relatively new thought and-

“See!! Look at that blush. That’s adorable! You really do have to tell him.” He nods to himself like he just confirmed an important fact and before Erik can argue him he starts tapping a finger to his chin and turns to look directly into his face. “Seriously though, darling. Who knows what’ll happen next.”

Erik blinks. Sylvando shoves a tiny snow mountain together. “Sure, we’re on our way to the world tree now and everything seems to be going well but after this whole thing we’ll still have to go and face the big naughty baddie and while I don’t think we’ll somehow lose or anything _terrible_ like that you should, you know. Make sure there’s nothing you might regret.”

Erik is amazed at the fact that Sylvando can talk about what will be another harsh part of their journey lighthearted and with a smile like that before he really registers the words.

“I- I’ll think about it,” he finally mumbles, staring at his hands. It’s not the first time he thought about it after all.

Sylvando forms the snow he collected into a tiny ball. “I know it seems scary but who knows? It could be worth it after all.” He stands up. “Eleven is such a sweetheart you two deserve each other!” With that he leaves, probably searching for someone willing to start a snowball fight.  
Probably Veronica.

Erik is left alone with his thoughts. _Maybe he should tell him after all._

 

 

 

 

He doesn’t. And then it’s too late.

 

 

 

 

His names is Erik. At least he thinks it is.  
He woke up disoriented in a field and that’s the only thing he is relatively certain about. That and the lingering thought of acquiring a red orb. Whatever that means.

Fortunately enough he somehow managed to find his way into a city without getting himself killed so that’s nice. Sinister clouds hang over the sky as he walks around the marketplace and the people look… Terrified. Exhausted.  
He feels as if it hasn’t always been that way but when he thinks too hard about it his head feels like it’s going to split open. So he has decided to avoid that. He also notices some…. Creatures flying through the dark clouds. Worried looks follow them.

“Have you heard? Rumour has it that they are still searching for the Luminary.” He hears an elderly woman whisper. She’s carefully sorting through some of her wares. Erik perks up.

“What does it matter? He’s dead and our only hope for this to end with him,” another woman answers. “We should be thankful that they are still looking for him, though. That way they don’t concentrate on wiping out the rest of the cities. Look at what they did to poor ol’ Heliodor. We might be next.”

The first woman shakes her head. “I had friends in Heliodor, you know? I still cannot believe what happened.”

 

Erik stops paying attention.  
_Luminary…  
_He recognizes that word. And while he doesn’t know _who_ that person is he realizes that hearing of the Luminary’s death strikes cold, hard fear into his heart.

 

 

 

 

The sky clears. New rumours arise.

 

 

 

 

He doesn’t want to steal at first but at this rate he is going to starve. Then he notices the ship.

 

 

 

 

This was a bad idea. The group in front of him doesn’t _look_ like they are going to throw him overboard but they will and _oh god he is going to drown, he didn’t have a choice please he will do anythi-  
_They recognize him.

The old man patiently explain to him that he is one of their friends and Erik, knowing absolutely nothing about himself, feels relief. Quick introductions are made and he tries his best to memorize their names. The girl with the green clothes, Jade he believes, reassures him that he can eat as much as he wants. They were going to have dinner soon anyways.

The purple haired man seems kind of awkward in his presence.  
“Ignore Hendrik,” Jade mentions when Erik looks in his direction. “It’s a long story. I’m sure he’ll warm up to you soon.”  
He feels at home and out of place at the same time.

Erik should probably be more careful but something tells him that these people are trustworthy. He feels more… at ease with them. The soft smile of Eleven sure does a lot to make him feel better at least. He ends up spending most of his time with him.  
Eleven is, from what Erik can tell, the one who makes the group stick together. He doesn’t talk a lot but he still has some sort of calming presence surrounding him.  
Erik can also tell that they used to be close. Sometimes Eleven starts telling him about adventures they lived through together, or starts making a joke before he recalls that Erik doesn’t remember.  
It’s moments like these in which Eleven’s expression morphs into a sad smile. It is obvious that he misses Erik, the one he already spent countless hours with and even in his current state Erik can’t bear that look. Things need to change.

They are on their way to an ice country of some sort but apparently the normal route is blocked so they’ll have to go through the “underwater one" as Rab says.  
When they finally arrive something is weird and by that he doesn’t mean the sickness that is befalling the citizens but something in his consciousness, telling him to run away. Eleven keeps throwing him worried glances but Erik isn’t even sure of the problem himself so he tries to stay calm and just shakes his head when he catches Eleven looking at him again.  
It doesn’t work.  
The more they move through the town the more anxious he feels and when the old lady turns into gold all of his inner instincts scream at him to leave. That’s when the priest arrives.

 

 

 

 

In retrospect running away might have been a bad decision but he just-  
He couldn’t take it anymore.  
It was too much at once. To realize he had been some sort of child slave and that his only family member seems to have passed away was more than he expected and it hurt.  
Even if he gets to remember he’ll be all alone. He isn’t sure he actually wants to remember anymore.

A warm hand carefully gently touches his shoulder. Erik whips around, ready to lash out, just to stop and stare directly at Eleven’s face.

“I’m sorry,” Eleven begins, something that is out of character for him. He doesn’t strike up conversations by himself usually. He seems to realize that since he looks at loss for words right after this.

Erik takes some calming breaths before he answers. “No, it’s my fault, I should apologize. I shouldn’t have run away.”  
Eleven immediately shakes his head, and tries to say something, though his words fail him again. He looks down at their hands and carefully intertwines his fingers with Erik’s before he gently squeezes his hand.  
He feels a wall of emotions building up. They feel familiar but before he can analyze them further the rest of their ragtag group arrives, the town gets attacked and a heavy headache almost knocks Erik out.  
Eleven still hasn’t let go of his hand by the time it happens. He is forced to leave though and with a determined look he and the others run back to the town, not before giving his hand one last squeeze.

He gets kidnapped.  
Of course.  
At this point he’s sure that an average human doesn’t go through this kind of shit usually. Thankfully his friends don’t wait too long to save him but something tells him to go to that one place, the tiny hideout.  
Eleven follows him and thanks to him Erik _remembers._ He has so many things he wants to tell Eleven but his first priority has to be his sister and the disappeared townspeople so he tries to keep his thank you short but he is sure now.  
He has to tell him.  
He _will_ tell him.

 

 

 

When he does tell him, after a long, painful journey there are some tears. Lots of them actually. And when he finally gets to kiss the Luminary, the hero, _his_ hero for the first time it’s awkward and fumbly and both of them aren’t quite sure what to do with their hands but to Erik?

It’s perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> this one goes out to all of the ten existing dragon quest fans i love u guys


End file.
